The objective of this project is to develop a prototype of a new diagnostic imaging device for use by eye care practitioners. Specifically, the instrument we envision will detect, quantify, and report information obtained by multispectral imaging of the iris using visible and near-infrared transillumination (i.e., light directed through the skin, then reflected out through the iris from within the eye). Visible-light transillumination, with visual evaluation by the practitioner, is routinely used in clinical practice. However, this approach suffers from low sensitivity, especially when the subject has dark-colored irides and/or when the disease is in its early stages or is otherwise subtle. We propose that multispectral digital imaging, with automated image analysis, will be a major step forward for evaluation of diseases of the iris. The anticipated advantages of this approach lie not only in improved diagnostic performance, but also in the benefits offered by digital imaging, including automated image analysis, archiving and reporting of results, and longitudinal tracking of disease progression. The device is expected to have clinical importance for the following disorders: pigmentary dispersion syndrome and secondary glaucoma, Fuchs' heterochromic iridocyclitis, ocular albinism in infants, and iridociliary cysts. Research in this Phase II SBIR project will focus on technical development of the imaging instrumentation and image processing/analysis approaches required. Duplicates of the prototype developed in this project will be deployed at the clinics of the Illinois Eye Institute, University of Illinois-Chicago, and University of Michigan for collection of patient data needed for training of automated detection methods. If successful, the proposed instrument will permit visualization of eye disease in cases where detection is difficult or impossible by currently available technology. This Phase II SBIR project will focus on development of a prototype device for imaging the iris (pigmented portion at the front of the eye). The device will acquire, store, and automatically analyze images to detect defects in the iris that are associated with glaucoma. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]